


If Love Could Have Saved You

by Yuunyanshi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuunyanshi/pseuds/Yuunyanshi
Summary: What would happen if one day the rainbow lost one of it's colors?For the members of the idol group IDOLiSH7, that change would come with a new determination to start dreaming again.





	If Love Could Have Saved You

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S BEEN SOME TIME but here am I, back at the world of writing (sorry).
> 
>  
> 
> I blame this whole fic on a random picture of a grave that had "If love could have saved you, you would live forever" writen on it.  
> Also I'm sorry if Tenn sounds ooc, I'm not good at writing him but I felt that there was a NEED for him to appear in this.

"Riku-kun!"

 

"Nanase-san!"

 

It all happened fast. First he was smiling on top of a stage with the others members, the next minute he was curling on the floor of the dressing room, not being able to breath properly. He never had such a strong attack before.

 

Everything went black at once. He still could hear his friend calling for him, but even that comforting sound disappeared at some point.

 

It didn't take long until the devasting news were delivered: a couple hours after being admitted to the hospital, Riku Nanase passed away.

 

"He wasn't in pain anymore and passed away peacefully", the doctors said, trying to be considerate of those who had been waiting for a friend that would never come back to them.

 

For the members of IDOLiSH7, the loss was almost unbearable. Their center and precious friend would never laugh or stand on the stage with them again.

 

A funeral was held for Riku's family and close friends; His brother was invited, however, he didn't show up. 

 

A few days later, an official announcement was made to the press. The shock caused a big commotion among the fans, that were both sad and uncertain of what would happen next.

 

Things at the dorms were quiet for a while. Riku's room remained untouched, exactly like the last time he left it; no one could bear the idea of moving his things away. Not yet, at least. 

 

What's the point of IDOLiSH7, when the seventh person wasn't there anymore?

 

A rainbow with only six colors doesn't feel as complete as if it had seven. And that was how they all felt.

 

Even so, while the idea of keeping going without him could be seen as heartless, giving up a dream Riku gave his all -and his life- to reach could also be considered mean.

 

At the very least, they wanted to convey those feelings of the happy times they all spent together.

 

That's what they all realized when they saw Riku's peaceful expression for the last time.

 

And that's why their manager, Tsumugi, decided to organize a special live.

 

"Let's not put Riku-san's and our feelings to waste. It'll be a farewell to him and the old IDOLiSH7, as well as the rebirth of the group. It won't end here. Everyone, please lend me your strength again, and sing with all your hearts the words you want to convey to him and a new future!"

 

Tickets sold out in just a few hours.

 

On the members' side, things had to be rearranged in order to work to fill the gap. Iori reluctantly took the center place, as they had done once before, and the others adjusted their dance to the new space.

 

It was a very tiring and painful training for everyone.

 

Time passed, and the day finally arrived. That's their first idol activity in a while, and also the first live with only six members.

 

Before leaving the dorms, Mitsuki called the others to the living room, where they had placed a small altar for their now deceased friend. Some of them couldn't hold back their tears as they prayed, asking Riku to watch over them during the live, while the others remained silent the whole time.

 

As they prepared to leave, someone knocked on the front door.

 

"Good evening."

 

It was Tenn Kujou, TRIGGER's center. And also, Riku Nanase's twin brother.

 

"I was told you kept an altar for Riku here. Mind if go I pay my respects to him?"

 

As he asked, Tamaki couldn't control himself.

 

"Why. Why did you wait this long to come see Rikkun?? Why didn't you show up in the funeral?? Aren't you his brother??"

 

When that happened, Mitsuki tried to calm him down.

 

"Tamaki! Kujou probably has his own way of mourning the loss and is suffering as much as us, so let's not corner him like that! Kujou, go ahead, I'm sure Riku would be happy to receive a visit from you!"

 

"Thank you."

 

As everyone watched, Tenn approached the altar, murmured something in a very sweet voice and stood up to leave again. For a brief moment, he let a sad expression show on his face, but no one said anything. As Mitsuki mentioned before, he was suffering, too, and that feeling should be respected.

 

Standing in front of the door, Tenn took a ticket from his pocket and waved it in order to let the others see.

 

"I'll be looking forward to today's live, IDOLiSH7. Now excuse-me, Gaku and Ryuu are awaiting for me."

 

" _OH_ , does that means that he'll be attending our live?"

 

"Well, Kujou has that pro aura of his. I guess he came here to encourage us and show that he approves of our decision to keep walking forward—"

 

"Even when Riku-kun is not with us anymore..."

 

"Uh I don' really get it but Tenten comin' here's a good thing, right?"

 

"Yes, and since he'll be at the live, we have to show him everything we've got to prove that his decision was right!"

 

"Shall we go now, then?"

 

The couple hours before the live felt like forever. Not having anything to do started making room for negative thoughts, making everyone a bit worried until Tsumugi came with a message.

 

"Excuse-me! A staff came to deliver a flower bouquet from Re:vale! They couldn't come today because they were busy, but Momo-san and Yuki-san wished for everyone to do your best!"

 

That's right. Now was not the time to feel down. There were so many people out there supporting them, it would be disrespectful to not do their very best for them.

 

"Everyone, it's time. I'll be counting on you all again today, and the next day, and always...!!! So, please, do your best! I'm sure Riku-san would be happy, too!"

 

"Thanks, manager! We'll be going!"

 

And, like that, they once again stood on a stage, delivering their feelings deep to the fans hearts.

 

As the show went on, all the lights were turned off, and and the introduction to RESTART POiNTER started.

 

When that happened, hundreds of penlights in the audience changed colors to red almost instantly.

 

There it was. The "red" that was missing in their rainbow.

 

The proof that "he" existed and his feelings reached the hearts of the fans.

 

That Riku Nanase was a true star, and that even though he's not there anymore, his presence could still be felt by everyone.

 

"Nanase-san, can you feel this? Can all these cheers, songs and tears reach you?"

 

"If love could have saved you, you would have lived forever."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this BEFORE part 3 came out and that's going to happen in *checks phone* A BIT MORE THAN TWO HOURS, so I'm going to proofread this when I don't feel like death. Sorry.


End file.
